ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-1010
Earth-1010 is the universe where Death of Ben 10, Ben 10: Reboot Revolution, and Ben 10: Road Trip take place. Description Earth-1010 is a universe near-identical to Earth-10. Omniverse is said to take place in the year 2016 for sake of dating. Pivotal Planets Pivotal planets are planets that have great importance in Earth-1010, often being defining features in many timelines and dimensions. *Earth *Galvan Prime *Pyros *The Crucible Timelines and Dimensions Dimension 10 Prime Timeline This is the main timeline, and the timeline that Death of Ben 10 and Ben 10: Road Trip primarily focus on. All timelines that influenced the Eon Crisis exist parallel to this one. This is the only timeline in which the Crucible exists. Ultimate Ben Timeline In this timeline, Ben refused to give up the Ultimatrix. As a compromise, Azmuth agreed to combine it with the improved Omnitrix system. This is also the timeline in which The Last Days of Bivalvan takes place, and therefore is the home dimension of Time Breaker Bivalvan. No-Watch Timeline The timeline in which the Eon Crisis took place. It is said to be the only timeline in which Ben Tennyson NEVER learns of the Omnitrix in any capacity, though this was obviously no longer true after the Eon Crisis. No Watch, No Problem! also takes place in this timeline. Eon's Earth Eon's original timeline, this universe is cold and desolate. It is with neither time nor purpose. Also referred to as Eon's Dimension. This timeline was originally the Prime Timeline before the detonation of a Chronosapien Time Bomb during the Heaven Wars caused a rapid decay in the dimension's stability and the Chronosapiens fled to the new Prime Timeline, the one we know today. Dimension 23 The home dimension of Ben 23, and eventually Ben 23'000. Mad Ben's Dimension A dimension in which a series of wars led to the evaporation of all surface water on Earth. As a result, society is in ruin and only the strong can rule. Mad Ben comes from this dimension, once ruling his own encampment. However thanks to Ben 10 and Ben 23, he was overthrown and his access to his Omnitrix removed. Gwen 10's Dimension A dimension were Gwen received the Omnitrix instead of Ben. It is home to Gwen 10, and eventually Gwen 10'000. Delta Dimension This dimension is home to Ben Delta and is the primary setting of Ten Over Ten Thousand, Ben 10: Reboot Revolution, and Ben 10: Delta Days. Unknown Timeline Time Breaker Vilgax comes from an alternate timeline within the Delta Dimension. History Earth-1010/General|General Earth-1010/DoB10|Death of Ben 10 Trivia *In most circles, the Milk Way Galaxy is known as the Sagittarius Galaxy- in reference to the name of the Black Hole at its core (Sagittarius A*). **In some, but not all, circles the Andromeda Galaxy is similarly renamed the 'Messier Galaxy'. Category:Locations Category:Universes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Aaronbill3 Category:Locations in Earth-1010 Category:The Last Days of Bivalvan Category:Ben 10: Delta Days